


Passion

by WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/F, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Tentacle Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016





	Passion

Через неделю после происшествия в грузовом отсеке Арчер понял, что с ним происходит что-то не то.  
  
Всё началось с зуда. Жутко чесалось под мышками, как от комариных укусов, — ни одна мазь от этого не спасала. Флокс несколько раз осматривал его, но наконец развёл руками, сказав, что это от нервов, и вообще: у коммандера Такера те же самые симптомы. Но тогда Арчер не придал этому значения.  
  
Потом начались сны. В них Арчер снова возвращался в нейронную сеть того странного существа, и неописуемый восторг переполнял его ласкаемый нейроимпульсами мозг. Но самое замечательное было в том, что его разум свободно сливался с разумом Такера, будто степенная река, текущая по долине, сливалась с быстрым горным ручьём.  
  
Ему не хватало этого единения.  
  


***

  
  
С каждым днём Арчер всё больше привыкал к зуду и уже не пытался счесать кожу с подмышек — хотя и не мог сказать, что эта идея не казалась ему заманчивой. Члены команды словно не замечали, что с капитаном было что-то не так, и только коммандер Такер вдруг начал избегать его общества. На любую просьбу: пообедать в капитанской столовой или прийти и посмотреть матч по водному поло, — Трип лаконично отвечал:  
  
— Я занят.  
  
Арчеру такое поведение друга не нравилось совершенно. Вспомнив слова доктора Флокса о сходных симптомах, он решил, что Такер просто плохо справляется с зудом и ему нужно помочь.  
  
После смены Арчер взял пиво и запись любимой игры Трипа и пошёл к нему в каюту.  
  


***

  
  
Стук в дверь ничего не дал, на просьбу по внутренней связи тоже никто не откликнулся. Джонатан нахмурился и ввёл на панель доступа капитанский код. Дверь отъехала с тихим шипением, впустив Джонатана, и вновь закрылась. Арчер осмотрелся вокруг и увидел Такера...  
  
... который лежал, вцепившись зубами в собственное предплечье, и яростно дрочил. Но не рукой.  
  
Джонатан заворожённо смотрел на нежно-белое щупальце, скользившее по возбуждённому члену Трипа и оставлявшее на красной коже потёки вязкой мутной слизи. Такер, похоже, даже не заметил, что кто-то вошёл: он вдохновенно двигал щупальцем, сладко постанывая в процессе. Голова его была запрокинута, глаза зажмурены, а тело всё покрылось испариной: видимо, он занимался этим уже давно...  
  
Под мышками засвербело яростнее обычного, и Джонатан вдруг почувствовал невероятный прилив возбуждения. До дрожи захотелось впиться в губы Такера, помочь ему своей рукой... Джонатан поставил всё, что принёс на стол — Трип снова не обратил внимания, — и приблизился, сняв с себя свитер.  
  
Трип распахнул повлажневшие глаза и ахнул, увидев Джонатана, но тому уже было всё равно. Он наклонился и поцеловал Трипа, пьянея от чувства вседозволенности. Трип застонал ему в рот и ответил. Они целовались яростно, жадно, сталкиваясь зубами, и, даже отрываясь, чтобы набрать воздуха, ожесточённо ласкались языками. Это было похоже на помешательство, но Джонатан ещё никогда до этого момента не чувствовал себя настолько живым.  
  
— У тебя тоже есть... Они? — наконец спросил Трип, слегка задыхающийся от непрерывных поцелуев, и провёл щупальцами по плечам Джонатана. У Трипа их было два, и оба росли из подмышек. Но как можно было не заметить их раньше? — Они убираются.  
  
Джонатан вздрогнул и вдруг явственно ощутил разум Трипа в своём — или свой в его?.. Они снова стали единым сознанием, и от бури эмоций Трипа, ворвавшихся в его разум, Джонатан застонал, мгновенно возбуждаясь до предела. Подмышки вдруг пронзила резкая боль, и из-под его собственных рук тоже показались два щупальца, чуть темнее и длиннее щупалец Трипа.  
  
Тот со счастливой улыбкой наблюдал рождение двух новых конечностей Джонатана и, как только они отряхнулись от капель крови, оставшихся от разрыва, произнес:  
  
— Снимай.  
  
Джонатан понял его без объяснений: он слышал мысли Трипа так же, как Трип слышал его, — и стащил с себя брюки, а потом сел и мысленно пригласил Трипа к себе на колени.  
  
Трип так и сделал, пошатываясь от возбуждения, прижался к Джонатану вплотную и, когда их члены соприкоснулись, обхватил их щупальцем. Джонатан охнул: слишком яркое было ощущение, — и добавил к нему своё щупальце. Они быстро задвигались вверх и вниз, идеально тесно, с идеальным нажимом, и Джонатан, не помня себя, беспорядочно ласкал Трипа вторым щупальцем, пока тот отвечал ему тем же.  
  
Трип был таким прекрасным сейчас, таким бесконечно желанным, что у Джонатана сердце заходилось в бешеном стуке, и он гладил Трипа, целовал и ловил его всхлипывающие стоны, когда они оказались на грани оргазма. Джонатан и сам стонал точно так же — и Трип сжимал его лицо в своих ладонях и целовал, целовал, целовал...  
  
Оргазм оглушил и ослепил их обоих; если бы Джонатан знал, что для этого нужно побывать в плену у существа с другой планеты, он бы охотился за ним по всей галактике. Трип обессиленно привалился к нему, уткнувшись лбом в его плечо и тяжело дыша. Контакт их разумов постепенно бледнел, щупальца заползали обратно в кожистый карман под мышками.  
  
Трип вдруг хрипло рассмеялся, и Джонатан уловил последний угасающий импульс его мыслей — усталость и счастье.  
  
— Зря ты выпустил их, дружище, — сказал Трип. — Теперь каждые два дня нужно будет вот так выкладываться. Хотя сейчас мы ещё быстро справились: в прошлый раз я долго возился, чтоб хоть как-то утихло...  
  
Джонатан прихватил губами мочку уха Трипа, вызвав у того рваный вздох, и ответил:  
  
— У тебя или у меня?..  
  
... И только субкоммандер Т’Пол недоумевала, почему капитан и главный инженер «Энтерпрайз» вдруг перестали обращать на неё внимание.


End file.
